


When the past meets the present.

by BlueOrchidx



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOrchidx/pseuds/BlueOrchidx
Summary: Oneshot of a potential multi-chapter fic idea for Bleach.





	When the past meets the present.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Bleach.  
> Kubo Tite does.  
> If I owned Bleach, Byakuya would've gotten some panels with his adorable niece. 
> 
> This is set during the Soul Society arc.  
> OC is part of the party that helped Ichigo and Co. infiltrate Soul Society. 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> \- Styxx.

Her daggers dug into his neck, barely breaking skin. She held him in place, the threat of decapitation too risky. She was a faster draw, she would do more damage to him if he tried to get away or disarm her. 

She could feel the surprised stares of some of the older soul reapers. She shrugged them off in favour for keeping Kaname Tosen apprehended. 

‘’Ahh, Shiba-san, glad you could finally join us’’ Aizen called when he noticed her presence. She tightened her grip on her weapons, applying more pressure to Tosens neck. 

‘’I’m surprised you stuck around this long, Aizen Sousuke’’ she called back, voice monotone. 

He offered a knowing smirk in response, before turning his attention to Ukitake, who had begun addressing him. 

Something didn’t sit well with her. He didn’t look like a man who had been cornered. Eyes widening, her attention snapped towards his person. 

‘’GET BACK’’ she shrieked, pulling herself away from the former captain she had been holding.

The sky tore open moments later, three gold rays of light surrounded each of the defecting captains. They were slowly lifted skyward. 

‘’Don’t attack it!’’ she cried, stopping any of the lower ranked soul reapers from attempting to stop the retreat. 

Ukitake and Aizen kept talking, until the traitors made it to safety. 

‘’You picked the wrong side, Shiba’’ he called, looking smug, before the sky closed up again.

‘’Tch’’ she grunted, face disgusted.

She turned to look at Yoruichi, who shared her look.

|

A few days later, soul society was well on its way to rebuilding. 

Any soul reaper that was not on bed rest was required to help with the rebuilding. Captains were flooded with paperwork, assisted by vice-captains or their third seats. 

‘’Abarai-fukutaicho was it?’’ she questioned when she entered his allocated room. Abarai stood straight, eyes widening in recognition when she addressed him.

‘’Shiba Yuuki’’ he acknowledged.

‘’Do you mind giving me and your captain some privacy?’’ she questioned, tone not leaving much room for argument.

He stared at her for a whole minute, before nodding quickly and excusing himself.

Sighing, she shook her head before pulling the chair he had been occupying closer to the bed. 

He had been watching her from the moment she arrived. He always did that, and it still seemed to unnerve her. 

‘’Kuchiki’’ she greeted, sitting at his bed side. 

‘’Shiba Yuuki’’. She couldn’t help the wince at how cold his tone was. Frowning, she looked over his injuries slowly before meeting his cool stare.

‘’Why are you here?’’ he finally questioned.

‘’Protecting my interests’’ she responded eventually. No matter what answer she gave, she knew he wouldn’t be forgiving her any time soon, so she decided to give him the truth. He didn’t need to verbally ask the follow up question, she seemed to still be able to read him, after all these years. 

‘’Kurosaki Ichigo…he’s special’’ she explained shortly. He eyed her.

‘’Is he..?’’ he questioned. Despite having married Hisana years prior, and having lost her, he acknowledged that he felt something for the Shiba beside him. They had a history after all. She had been someone important once.

As though reading his throughs, she shook her head. ‘’He’s the son of some people that are very important to me’’ she elaborated. 

Something inside him relaxed. _Relief_ , a voice in his head supplied. 

‘’I’m glad you’re okay, Byakuya’’ she said finally. He could hear the sincerity and couldn’t help looking at her. 

The last hundred years or so had been kind to her. Gone was the babyface she had previous had. She had similar features to her clansmen; pale skin, sharp eyes and jaw, prominent cheek bones. Her eyes were a shade of light brown, with specs of green. Her long, dark hair was pulled into a high pony tail. She wore three quarter length fitness leggings, along with a low-cut tank top, that was covered by a zip up hoodie that was several sizes too big for her. When she stood, he noted that she was at least Yoruichis height, and just as lean. She looked as though she never missed a day of training, something he expected she never did. A big part of him felt guilty for acknowledging her beauty, as though he was betraying Hisanas memory. 

When the atmosphere got too tense, Yuuki stood, righting herself quickly. Byakuya had returned his attention to the wall opposite him some time ago, dismissing her presence. She resisted the urge to sigh. She needed to come to terms with the fact that he apparently, no longer desired her presence anymore. 

Turning, she made her way to the door. Stopping before she crossed the thresh hold, she turned her head back, unexpectedly meeting his grey eyes. 

Blinking in surprise that he was watching her, she lifted her hand in a half wave. 

‘’I’ll be seeing you, Kuchiki’’. He could hear the promise behind her words and tried to stop the rebellious fluttering he felt in his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuuuuki has a great deal of potential, in the ways of becoming Byakuyas love interest *Or was she a previous love interest, before Hisana D: *   
> I've deliberately kept her a little vague. I'm fleshing this out a little -despite having several pieces for her already done *hysterical sobbing* -   
> As always, I'd loooove to get some feedback! leave a Kudos if you, my precious readers would be interested in seeing where this goes.
> 
> Much Love,  
> \- Styxx.


End file.
